halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Against All Odds
Homepage = |-| Join Us = |-| FAQ = |-| Articles For Improvement = |-| Office of Naval Intelligence = Intro Major Articles Characters AAO's currently most important characters. Felix-116 One of the few surviving soldiers of the ORION Project, Lieutenant Commander Felix Martel had awoken from cryo sleep in 2556 to find that the universe has changed completely. Forced to take on the identity of a class-2 SPARTAN-II, he must lead the Spartans into battle against humanity's new enemies, and the remnants of the Covenant, whose power is on the rise once more... Wings-D339 SPARTAN-D339 is noted for being arguably the most distinctive subject in the SPARTAN-III Delta Company. And he knows that there is trouble for not only humanity, but also their new allies the Sangheili. Forming an unbreakable bond with his squadmates, Phoenix Team, he is determined to save as many people as he can, by any means he can. Driven by ice-cold logic, he is known to many but understood by few. Autel 'Vadam No stranger to being different from others, Autel 'Vadam is a warrior living in a world different from the one he grew up in. With the fall of the Sangheili from the vanguard of the Covenant, he wants nothing more than for his kin to put aside their prejudices of the past and accept the humans as allies. To his dismay, he eventually finds himself pitted against the Sangheili separatist factions who wish to do no such thing. Prophet of Intuition The Prophet of Intuition is the leader of the new Covenant. But he is well aware that this time, their chances of defeating the UNSC, especially with the formation of 3000 new Spartans to add to their numbers. Cunning and secretive, he agrees to create a secret pact with Wings-D339, and find a way with him to save as many lives as he can. But with his deadliest warrior in his command, the Jiralhanae Chieftain Judicator, this is no easy task to carry out. And with the reignited war growing worse by day, time is running out for Intuition... Stel 'Vadam Brother to the legendary Thel 'Vadam not only in combat, but also in blood, Stel 'Vadam is a soldier to be reckoned with. With the days of the Human-Covenant war behind him, he is ready to make amends with humanity. He is unafraid to pitch battle against anyone he considers an enemy, and his many scars serve as a reminder that everything worth fighting for has a price. Kevin Locke Kevin Locke is known for being one of the Unified Earth Government's most prestigious chairmen, and he carries his reputation well in the years following the Human-Covenant war. Simon-G294 A former Spartan and later Insurrectionist, Simon-G294 is a traitor to just about everyone he used to know. Discarding his old sense of duty and loyalty, his only goal now is to survive in the universe. But after everything he went through, he has made a lot of enemies in the UNSC and Insurrection alike. With only his irksome AI companion Diana and an old SPI suit connecting him to his bitter past, he wonders if there could ever be a way to climb out of the hole he has dug for himself. Timeline This will be added to and improved upon over time. Awards Contributors thumb|650px|Sona 'Demal's new HMV! thumb|300px|left|The Against All Odds Trailer, version 1. Thanks to SPARTAN-118 for making it! thumb|300px|right|Sona 'Demal's Halo Music Videoes. While not strictly related to AAO, it stands as a promotional video and paves the way for his future HMVs. Canon Classification When you are in AAO, you are expected to keep your content at a certain degree of canon-friendliness. Based on the chart below, it is recommended that your articles are at a tier-3 level or above. Tier-4 is borderline canon, and would be best improved over time. If you're anything below that, act fast or things will go downhill very quickly. Category:Against All Odds Category:Timeline Category:Expanded Universe